What's In a Name?
by rizandace
Summary: In which Edward and Bella discuss names. Post-Breaking Dawn, total fluff-fest. Please review!


**What's In a Name?**

**In Which Bella and Edward discuss names.**

**Post Breaking Dawn. Total Fluff.**

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking," I said. We were alone in our cottage, Edward and I. This was a small miracle at best, since we usually spent most of the day in the main house with the rest of the family, and when we finally did make it back home, Nessie was usually with us. Tonight, however, she was hanging out with Jacob at the reservation.

"And what are you thinking about?" my husband asked me, a hint of longing in his voice. I glanced up at him and rolled my eyes. We were curled together on a chair by the fire in the living room, staring into the flames and relishing in the time together. The looking he was giving me now was one of unsurpassable curiosity. He wanted me to lift my shield.

I remained silent, biting my lip as if in deep thought, and turned away from my love to stare at the far wall in the room. He waited three… four seconds, before groaning loudly. "Bella."

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" he repeated.

"Shhh. I'm thinking!" I admonished quietly, and was rewarded with a low growl emanating from Edward. He spun me around so that I was straddling in him, and unleashed the full force of his ochre eyes on my unsuspecting mind.

"You know I hate it when you do that, Bella," he said softly, leaning forward to brush his lips softly against mine. The spark that always surrounded us increased sharply, and before I could gain control of myself I had crushed my lips to his fully, pulling his bottom lip almost harshly between my teeth.

We kissed long and hard, his hands tight against my hips and pulling me flush against him. When I had thoroughly forgotten what we had been talking about, he pulled back abruptly, tugging me away from him. Our lips centimeters apart, he spoke, his voice low and hoarse, but still determined. "What are you thinking about?"

I growled. "Mean."

"What are you thinking about?" he was relentless. "Please?"

I sighed. "I was thinking about… my name."

His eyebrows shot up. "Your name?" I settled myself more fully into his arms, tucking my face against the nook of his neck. He sighed contentedly, and wrapped his arms firmly around my waist, tugging me closer. "What about your name, Bella?"

"Not my _first _name. It's more the Cullen part that I'm thinking about."

He froze from the journey his lips had been tracing up and down my jaw. Then, in a purposefully light voice, he spoke. "What, you have some objection to the name Cullen?" He was teasing me, but I could sense real trepidation as well.

"Well… yes, actually."

I felt him stiffen, the muscles of his arms tightening. His hands, which had been absentmindedly tracing patterns up my spine, tightened into fists. "Really?" he sounded surprised, and more than a little hurt.

I sighed, placing my hands on either side of his face and pulling back slightly, so I could look at him fully. His eyes had grown darker. I could tell he was trying to remain nonchalant, but I could see the tormented clouds gathering behind the cool façade.

"Why? Do you like it that I'm Mrs. Cullen?" I said, smiling.

He didn't return the smile, but stared at me, his expression anxious. "I love knowing you belong to me that way. But… if you don't like it, then…"

This had gone on long enough, sighing, I made sure he was looking me straight in the eye. "But Esme is Mrs. Cullen, too. _Carlisle_ is a Cullen. I'm not."

I could see Edward's masked casual air cracking rapidly, and saw his jaw clench in suppressed anguish. "I'm a Cullen. You married me. I suppose as long as we're married, I shouldn't care if you want to keep your old name, but I do admit that – "

"Who said anything about keeping my old name?" I said, grinning.

Now he looked thoroughly astonished. "Okay, I'm lost. What are you saying?"

"You're not a Cullen either. I'll go along with whatever name we happen to be using at the time. For now, you're a Cullen, and I'm Mrs. Cullen. That's all well and done. But don't you ever think about going off on our own? Just the two of us?"

Edward was shaking his head slowly, bewildered. His forehead was lined with confusion. I reached a finger out and smoothed the lines away. "I want your true name, Edward. Legally, I want to have your true name, regardless of what people call me."

"What…"

"I want to belong to you, Edward Masen."

His eyes widened in shock. For a minute, I was worried that I had been wrong – that this wouldn't mean to him what I had assumed it would. Then, his voice cracked and sincere, he spoke. "You would… take my human name?" he asked.

I nodded, still unsure.

Then the air rushed out of him, relief and joy mixed into one, he pulled me toward him, kissing along my neck with a reverent passion. "Isabella Masen." His voice was filled with unparalleled happiness, and I grinned, pulling back to kiss him full on the lips.

He kissed me back, exultant, and I dropped my shield, something I was by now quite adept at. I focused merely on the sensations of the moment, the overwhelming contentment and satisfaction I felt simply by being married to Edward.

"Bella," Edward whispered, pulling away from my lips and moving his lips to my neck. "I love you so much." He almost sounded in pain. I relished in the unique ability to share my every thought and feeling with Edward instantly. It eased an inexplicable sensation in my stomach to know that he could have no doubt of my love and devotion for him.

"I want to give that to you," he groaned, kissing his way back to my lips and possessing them with desperate hunger. "I want… I need you to see what you are to me."

I gasped as he moved his head to my collarbone, darting his tongue out to taste my skin. "Mmm."

"I love you. I love you so damn much, Isabella," he said. "Thank you. You've given me everything."

Somehow I knew that had it been possible, we'd both be in tears. It was with intensity equal to fervent need that I clambered off Edward's lap and walked down the hallway, tossing my shirt off of me carelessly as I went. Edward groaned, standing to follow.

"Mrs. Masen." I heard Edward's voice mingle with the sound of his strong footsteps, following me into our room as surely as I knew he would follow me anywhere.

* * *

**So sorry for the fade-to-black… I can't bring myself to write a lemon. If someone else wants to continue it, feel free! Please review! :)**


End file.
